Through The Pharaoh's Eyes
by PeaceSeeker
Summary: The senior class of Domino High are set to go on their class trip, their destination: Egypt. But upon their arrival; strange things begin to happen, and Yugi and his friends find themselves fighting to stay alive as things turn from bad too worse.
1. Senior Class Trip, Destination: Egypt

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! PeaceSeeker here with my very first Yugioh story ever posted on to think of it, this is my very first story EVER posted on any site.

Well anyway, before I end I must thanktwo wanderful beta readers of mine; Yugi and Mai. Thankyouboth for taking the time to read my chapter(s) and offering advice. Your help means so much to me, so thankyou. Especially to Yugi for providing all theinformation I needed to write this story,I really appreciate you taking the time to do that. :)

Well,I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter, as well as the rest of my story. I'll do my best to post regularly if you all like it. So enjoy, and please make sure you review. That would mean a lot to me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; saddly. :(

"Through the Pharaoh's Eyes"

CHAPTER 1: "Senior Class Trip, Destination: Egypt"

It was a very unique and exciting day for the seniors of Domino high school, Not that it was never interesting on a day to day basis. You see; for there were always students challenging fellow classmates to duels during their breaks, or there might be some entertainment outside the back of the school; with some poor short, spiky haired kid, being ruffed up by bullies. There was even entertainment in the classroom practically everyday; when a certain tall brunette, would try to show his teacher down, by acting all big and mighty towards the instructor. However in the end; he'd only return to his seat, sighing in defeat. But now; right at the end of the year, there was a lot of commotion, and laughter, and excitement in the atmosphere. Even those who paid no attention to such things could not help but feel uplifted; even a little. The seniors at Domino high school were exceptionally zealous. Not only would this be their final year in high school; but they also had an end of the year "Class Trip" to look forward too.

But now a big decision had to be made. Where should they go? The Class Trip would most likely be expensive; no Senior Class Trip at Domino high school was ever cheap. The seniors were given time to decipher where they wanted to go for about a week; and then they had to make a decision. Some wanted to go to one of the largest water parks in their country, while others thought it would be nice to check out the "Sun Shine state" in America. But then it hit them. Why not go to Egypt? They had been learning all about this magnificent country for over a quarter of their school year now. Why not see the temples and ancient artefacts up close, rather than just seeing their pictures in the textbooks. Well at least the majority of the Senior Class thought this was a good idea. However, there were some who still wanted to go to the Water parks, or the State of Florida in America. So they all had to vote. And vote they did. Until they were all sitting in their class rooms, waiting for their Class Trip to be revealed over the intercom; in which their teachers told them it would only be a matter of minutes until they had their answer.

In one particular classroom sat a senior; who unfortunately was still short for his age. His beautiful amethyst eyes stared out the window at the basketball court. He sighed deeply, all the stress from the school year seeming to roll of his shoulders. He had three more weeks left of school, and then he was out. And now he had this really awesome Class Trip to look forward too.

"Oh, I do hope we go to Egypt", thought Yugi. Yami would love it there! And now that he has his own body, he can now fully appreciate the smell, touch, and taste, of things. He'll be able to feel the textures of the ancient artefacts that we discover! And he might even be able to discover new things from his past, and...

But it was at this moment that a kind and familiar voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts.

"Yugi, is everything alright? You seem so distant and silent."

Yugi turned from the window, and smiled at Yami. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if the Class decided too go to Egypt."

Yami looked at his little hikari with a slight smile. "I was thinking about that too Yugi. Its not everyday One may get the opportunity to go to Egypt. And though I have not lived there for a few thousand years, I feel as though it is my home."

Yugi smiled, and nodded to Yami in understanding. Yugi found that he had a deep respect and admiration for the former Pharaoh, and he was eternally grateful that Yami had sworn to protect him. And through their trials of suffering throughout the years, their friendship grew, and Yugi thought that right now, he could not have a better friend.

Yami stared at the small teenager sitting beside him. He noticed that Yugi was deep in thought once again, as he was quite frequently these days. Yami wished that he knew what his little hikari was thinking; but now that he had his own body, he could no longer speak to Yugi using their mind link, nor could he read his thoughts. Yami remembered when he had first met his little angel. He was so small and fragile, his eyes so full of wonder and questions. Yami then remembered all the trials that they had faced together, and how quickly Yugi had grown and toughened up, because of their experiences. Though Yugi was still short for his age and cute, Yami found him to be much stronger and more independent. No longer having to count so much on the aid of others. Yami found that he cared for his little hikari very deeply, and he would never want any harm to befall him. He treasured their friendship, and he would not let anyone or anything tear them apart.

Yami was suddenly taken from his train of thought as he heard the sweet voice of his little light. "Oh, I do hope they make the announcement soon." said Yugi. "Having to wait like this is torture."

Yami smiled at his hikari's words. "Patients Yugi, the instructor said that it would only be a matter of time."

And he was right. After what may have been nearly thirty seconds; the intercom went on, immediately addressing the school: "attention all students, the votes for this years Senior class trip have been tallied, and we now have your destination chosen. Here are the votes as follows: "Crystal Stream Water Park" the largest water park in the entire country has a total of thirty votes"

There were a few cheers in the classroom, and some cheers could even be heard in a few neighbouring classrooms.

"Florida, the Sun Shine State in America has a total of fifty votes."

There was quite a bit more cheers this time, then the last; and Yugi felt that they had already lost their chance to go to Egypt.

"And Finally, Egypt; yes, this fine and fascinating country, with golden seas of sand, and Great pyramids, and... Oh yes (clears throat), sorry about that. As I was saying, Egypt has a grand total of ..."

It was at this moment that Yugi held in his breath, as well as the rest of the school it seemed. All accept Yami, who was only too calm about this.

"Egypt has a total of...Oh dear, I've seemed to drop my papers, just a moment please."

Yugi felt he was going to pass out from an anxiety attack, while Yami as well as the rest of the class were looking VERY much annoyed.

"Sorry about that folks. As I was saying, Egypt has a grand total of... seventy votes!

Suddenly a very loud cheer could be heard throughout the entire school, even by non seniors who found themselves caught up in all the excitement.

"Congratulations Senior class of 2005! YOU ARE GOING TO EGYPT!"

"YES!" Yugi cheered. "Yami where ACTUALLY going to Egypt!" He suddenly gave Yami a big hug.

Yami smiled. "I know, I've been wanting to do this for awhile, and now it's actually going to happen!"

Both Yami and Yugi then pulled apart quickly, in fear that other fellow classmates would get the wrong impression.

The bell suddenly rang; both Yami and Yugi looked at each other. "Come on Yami, lets go find the gang!"

"Right." said Yami, and they both hurried out of the classroom with high spirits; in search of their friends.

Author's Note:

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the rest is only going to get better from here on out! Just do a little favour for me and review please. That way I'll know whether you all like it, dislike it, or just plain hate it ( I hope not though). Either way let me know. I promise it'll get better!

Review!


	2. Raising the Money For Egypt

Author's Note:

Hi Everyone:D

First off, I want to say thank you to Yugi (my _wonderful_ beta partner.), Luff (thankyou!), DreamCherry66 (I'm really glad you like my story!), redconvoy (Baruka is on his way soon!), ilikeyaoi (I _still_ think that's an interesting pen name) and faith (beautiful).

Thank you ALL for taking the time to read and review my story! I hope you all stick around, because the really good stuff is coming up soon!

Before I begin though I must say two things. One, there will be _no_ yaoi in my story. Sorry. Yami and Yugi are just best friends, and love each other as if they were brothers. Trust me, it'll turn out great, and you might even think it's beautiful. :D Also, for those of you who don't already know, my story will have some torture scenes in it, during later chapters. I will of course post warning signs for these chapters in advance. So if you don't wish to read them; or read any further in this story, then of course you don't have to. But I hope you'll stay. :D

Well, I think that just about completes my rambling for today. Now, here is chapter two of "Through The Pharaoh's Eyes."

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or any of the creative characters in that world. I have _finally_ gotten over that sad truth, and have now moved on (sighs).

"Through The Pharaoh's Eyes"

Chapter 2: "Raising the Money for Egypt"

Yugi and Yami rushed through the halls of Domino High, in search of their friends. However, their mission was cut short as a tall, dark, character stepped in their path. It was none other then Seto Kaiba.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" The CEO demanded.

"As if its ANY of your business Kaiba!" Yami spat back, with a hint of growl in his voice.

" Hmmm, a little feisty today aren't we Yami?" Tell me, does the King of Games think he is the King of the Halls as well?" Kaiba said with a slight grin on his face. It gave him great pleasure when he toyed with Yami.

"Kaiba!" Yami growled as he began to advance on the CEO. Suddenly Yugi ran in between the two, preventing the unwelcome to happen.

"Yami stop! Kaiba is just trying to pull at your strings, don't let him succeed!"

Kaiba chuckled softly at this remark, then stared down at the small senior before him. "So the shrimp does speak!"

This earned a glare that could pierce like daggers from Yami. He gently shoved Yugi out of his way and continued to advance towards Kaiba. The CEO had picked on Yugi for too long, and Yami was fet up with it. He would teach the CEO a lesson he would never forget!

"No Yami STOP!" Yugi shouted as he quickly grabbed hold of Yami's arm.

The former Pharaoh tried to release himself from Yugi's grasp but found his little friend had quite a good hold on him.

"Let go Yugi!"

"NO!" Don't you realize that if I allow you to continue this, you'll most likely be expelled from school! Not to mention this is your LAST year of high school! Are you really willing to throw all that away just so you can knock the day lights out of some pompous jerk?"

Yami looked down at the beautiful doe eyes staring right back at him. His anger began to slowly leave, and he came to the realization that Yugi was right. Hitting Kaiba would only be a momentary pleasure, but in the end; it would only make matters worse.

Yami let out a deep sigh. "Your right Yugi. Thanks for reminding me."

Yugi smiled at his Yami. "No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Kaiba began to chuckle at the little exchange between the two look alikes. "Oh how sweet, and while your add it, why don't you both exchange your rarest duel monster cards with each other, with a thank you note attached to them!" The CEO then burst out in a full laugh this time, which was a little unusual; considering he never smiled much.

" That's enough Kaiba!" Yami said, a little red in the face.

"Its ok Yami, he doesn't have much friends if any, so he certainly doesn't get out much. Lets let him have this moment, for his sake."

Yami couldn't help but grin at this remark, however Kaiba stopped laughing and glared daggers at Yugi.

To help lighten up the tension, Yugi tried to switch the subject. " So uh... Yami, we umm... better go find the gang.

We only have thirty more minutes of our break period left."

"I suppose your right Yugi, lets go."

The two started to leave when the CEO spoke up once again. " So I suppose I'll see you both in Egypt." Kaiba said, with a hint of disdain. Knowing that Yami and Yugi were indeed Egypt fanatics, he knew without a doubt that the two would book the nearest flight to the country if given the opportunity.

"I don't see how it's any of _your_ business Kaiba." Yami spat with obvious disdain.

"Yea, where planning on it. Yugi piped up, clearly not wanting to rile up the CEO again. "But judging from your own words, I'd say will be seeing you there as well."

Yami could only cringe. The mere thought of Seto Kaiba being on the same trip as them was only too much for him to handle. But his little light was taking this new information quite well! Oh, why must the gods torment him?

However, Yami did not speak this allowed, instead he remained silent, while seething.

The CEO took pleasure in Yami's response, he than continued his torture, " Well we all know, the trip is going to be quite expensive." Kaiba said with a grin. "How do you both plan on paying for it?"

"That's not your concern Kaiba!" Yami said through clenched teeth.

"Well actually, he does make a good point Yami." Even with grandpa's shop in good business, we still do not have the funding too...

But before Yugi could finish, he found that a slender hand was pressed firmly against his mouth.

"Not another word about that Yugi, it's none of Kaiba's business on how we plan on paying for the trip." Yami found that he was suddenly red in the face. He didn't want Kaiba to know that he and Yugi were unsure of how they were going to afford the expenses. All he knew was that they would find a way.

Kaiba laughed (as he seemed to be doing quite a bit lately), at the site before him. "Oh, what a shame; well I suppose that I'll be seeing you both when I get back from Egypt then." And with that the CEO turned to leave.

"Kaiba wait!" said Yugi, after Yami had removed his hand from his light's mouth.

The CEO stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the two. "What is it?" Kaiba said with a slight growl.

Yugi spoke up " I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?"

"You heard me. After school, at your place."

Yami was about to intervene when he realized what Yugi was doing. Yami admired his little light even _more_ for this clever action. The fact that his once timid light would stand up to the intimidating CEO was an accomplishment in itself. Suddenly a cold yet mocking voice broke through his thoughts as the CEO spoke.

"Are you serious?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes. If I win, you pay for the entire expense of the trip for both me and Yami."

Kaiba seemed to consider this proposal. After about a moment he spoke. "And if I should win shrimp, then you and Yami will have to give up playing duel monsters for the rest of your puny little lives. You will then have to announce this on live television of course, and then proclaim me as the new "King of Games!"

Yami yawned at this remark. "You know this is really getting quite old Kaiba. When will you finally learn that Yugi and I are called the "King of Games" for a reason? You might as well hand us the money now."

"Hmmm... quite cocky today aren't we?" The CEO grinned. "My place, after school. But rest assure, I WILL WIN; and you'll be sorry that you ever challenged Seto Kaiba to a duel!"

And with that Kaiba left, leaving a rather annoyed Yami. However, Yugi just stared blankly at the departing CEO and then turned his attention to Yami.

Yami looked at him and smiled. "That was a good move Yugi. I don't know why I didn't think to challenge Kaiba to a duel. Good thinking."

"Thanks. But now we _really_ need to find the gang, we only have twenty minutes left till the break period is over."

"Your right Yugi. I'm curious to find how the others are going to pay their way for the trip."

And with that Yami and Yugi hurried to the cafeteria. When they finally arrived, they found that the entire gang was sitting at one table together. Yami and Yugi both breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to their friends; taking their place at the table.

At one side of the table sat; Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, and Ryou. And on the other side were; Marik, Duke, and now Yami and Yugi.

"What in the name of Ra took you two so long?" Marik asked while taking a bite into his sandwich.

Yami looked at Marik with disgust, " Is that really how you want to greet us Marik? How about a hi, or how are you? And by the way, the whole "Ra" thing is my line, so stop using it."

" Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Duke. But really, what DID take you two so long?"

The whole gang looked at Yami and Yugi with questioning eyes.

Yami sighed, but Yugi answered. " We were on our way to come search for you guys, but then we ran into Seto Kaiba."

" What a creep!" Tea said loudly. Causing a few eyes in the cafeteria to look in her direction. She then blushed, apologizing for her little outburst. "So why did he stop you two? What's his problem anyway?"

" I don't know what his problem is." Said Yugi. "But he stopped me and Yami in the hall because, I suppose he wanted to be a pain as usual."

"Right you are." said Yami remembering their unwelcome encounter with the CEO.

"So what did ya guys talk about?" asked Joey, while taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Well, we talked about the class trip; oh, and Kaiba is going by the way, and...

but Yugi was cut off as Joey sprayed his chocolate milk all over him. "WHAT! He's going too! I thought he didn't care for Egypt?

"Well apparently he does!" Yugi said, while wiping himself off with a few offered napkins.

"This is just great!" said Tristan. "Just what we need, a practically loose cannon to watch out for while where on this almost flawless trip!"

"Well, I don't know guys, said the soft spoken Ryou. Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, we could always avoid him or, maybe we could get to know Kaiba a little better and perhaps we might even become-

All eyes were now on Ryou as he spoke; all fearing what he was going to say next.

"No Ryou, don't even say the word!" Said Marik.

"What? Friends?"

Suddenly there was a shriek from the table, and it wasn't from any of the girls. No, this came from Marik himself.

"I said don't say that word! Not to mention you're sounding a bit like Tea right now! No offence Tea."

"None Taken." I know I can be a friendship freak at times."

Suddenly everyone looked at Tea in astonishment.

"Wow. I can't believe ya just admit to that!" Said the unforgettable Joey.

"Um guys? Let's stay focused please." It was the first time Serenity had spoken up, and so all eyes were on her now.

"I can't help but agree with Ryou, he does have a good point."

" Sis, I hope your not sayin what I _think_ your sayin." Said Joey.

"Common let her speak, said Duke. I'm interested in hearing what she has to say!"

Both Joey and Tristan glared at the Dice champion, they knew full well WHY he was interested in hearing anything she had to say.

" Well, Serenity continued. I just think that having Kaiba as a friend is a lot better than having him as an enemy."

Everyone looked at Serenity in surprise. But only Yami spoke.

"Serenity, how do you imagine that we all become _friends?_" The mere thought of it made him cringe.

Serenity seemed to think about this for a moment; then responded.

"Well, I imagine since will all be stuck together on this Class Trip, will really have no choice but to speak to him eventually. And when we do, we can show him kindness and compassion, even if he shows us none. Then he might actually get a clue, and turn from his disdainful nature."

Everyone just stared at Serenity, it was suddenly so quiet at the table; a cricket could have been heard.

Then the famous Joey Wheeler spoke: "Right on Sis! Maybe you have a point there!" However, I don't know if I could be nice to Kaiba even if I wanted too. But for your sake Serenity, I'll try."

"Thanks Joey. And maybe if everyone else would try, we might even be able to befriend Kaiba."

Yami could not help his second involuntary cringe when he heard her statement, but he smiled at Serenity, hiding his true emotions.

"Well…. I suppose your right Serenity." Said Tea.

Everyone else agreed, but poor Ryou was feeling a little left out.

"Guys, don't forget it was originally MY idea that we befriend Kaiba."

"Yea I suppose it was, said Tristan. But Serenity sounded a whole lot better saying it."

Ryou, as well as Joey and Duke were staring daggers down at Tristan. Tristan's face suddenly went red, and he sheepishly grinned, as the unwanted glares were directed towards him.

"Well _anyway _guys, Yugi spoke up in order to regain focus on their conversation. " I ended up challenging Kaiba to a duel, and-

"Wait! You challenged Kaiba to a duel? Why?" Joey interrupted for the second time.

"Well I was about to tell you!" Yugi said a bit annoyed. I challenged Kaiba to a duel, so that Yami and I could have the entire expense of our trip paid for.

"And what does Kaiba get if he wins?" Asked Joey

" Oh the usual, said Yami with a sigh. For me and Yugi to renounce our title as the "King of Games" and to agree too never play Duel Monsters again."

"Your right, that is kinda old." Said Duke.

"But you'll win guys, You always do. Said Tea.

Both Yami and Yugi smiled at this.

"So how do you guys plan on getting the money for the trip, or do you already have it?" asked Yugi.

"Well I'm set." Said Tristan. "I'm pulling the money out of my savings"

"_Well lucky for you_." Joey said, rather annoyed. "Both Serenity and me have to find a way of raising the money in time before the due date."

"Me too. Said Tea. But I already have a plan mapped out, and I think it might _just_ work."

"What's this idea of yours Tea?" Asked Serenity.

" Well….. I was thinking I could dance. No, not that _kind_!" Tea said angrily after seeing the expressions on the guy's faces. "See, I've rehearsed this GREAT dance routine at home for the past few weeks, and I was thinking I could somehow convince the head of the school to allow me to perform on stage in the main auditorium. Then perhaps with the student's help; I could raise money for the trip. I'm sure the Principle will allow the students to donate to the cause, since it is after all a _school_ trip."

"That's a great idea Tea!" Said Serenity. Joey seemed to agree as well.

" I mean, you have it all thought out and everything! Why don't Joey and I help you out in some way? Then we could raise the money for the three of us!"

" I suppose you could." Tea said, after much thought. But I'll need your full cooperation. That means Joey; that you'll have to work with the sound equipment, and also be my DJ!"

Suddenly there was an uproar of laughter at the table. Everyone was laughing, except of course Tea, who was only too serious, and Joey, who was _highly_ embarrassed.

"A DJ! What in da world do ya need a _DJ_ for?"

"It would make my dance routine even cooler if I had a DJ! And that's what your gonna have to do Joey, if you want to be apart of this."

Joey glared at her for a few moments and finally surrendered "Fine!" He said, defeated." "But what will Serenity be doing?"

Tea thought about this for a moment, then responded. "She can be a second dancer in my routine!"

" Uh Tea? Said Serenity. I don't even know how to dance!"

"You _will_ Serenity, once I teach you the routine. You'll have to come to my house of course for the next week, so we can practice."

Serenity could only nod her head in defeat. What else could she do?

"Well, that sure covers the three of you. Said Yugi. And Tristan said he's already covered. So that leaves... Duke, Ryou, and Marik. What do you guys plan on doing?"

"Well, I'll just use the money that I've earned from my Dungeons and Dice game. Said Duke. Business has been really good lately, so I'll have more than enough. What about you Marik?"

"Hmmm... well I do have my millennium rod, I _could_ always manipulate the head of the school into letting me go on the class trip. I won't even have to pay a dime!"

Everyone just stared at Marik in disbelief.

"Baka, what is wrong with you! You quit doing that stuff three years ago remember? Said a quite angry Duke. " Don't worry about your fees, I have enough to pay for one more person. I'll pay for you, just so you don't start that crazy stuff up again!"

Marik crossed his arms and succumbed to the Dice champion's wishes. "Fine." He said, while a little read in the face.

After a short pause, Yugi spoke up: "So, almost everyone is practically covered accept Ryou."

Everyone's attention suddenly switched to the soft-spoken boy.

"Don't worry about me guys, I already have _some_ money saved. I'll just figure out a way to raise the rest."

"You could always help me with my dance routine Ryou!" Tea said, looking at Ryou with sympathetic eyes. Joey and Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but that will only make it harder for the three of you to raise the money for yourselves. After all, having an additional senior for the school to donate too might prove a little difficult."

The group was silent for another moment and then Yami spoke up: "Yugi and I could always convince Kaiba to pay for your trip in addition too ours; when _we win_ the duel that is."

"No. I do appreciate that, but I have a feeling that Kaiba would not accommodate you for my sake, though he has all the riches to do it. Don't worry guys, I'll find a way."

Everyone looked at Ryou solemnly but did not press the issue further. Instead, they all became interested in the remainder of their food; and for the rest of the lunch period they ate in silence.

Author's Note:

Well? What did you all think? Let me know in a review! And if there are any silent readers out there, please take the time to review me and tell me what you think.

Chapter three; the seniors leave for Egypt! Yay!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Part one: Raised the Money Now off to Eg...

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little while to post, but I had a lot involved in this chapter, and so it took me awhile to write. Also, this chapter is quite long, so I decided to break it up into two parts. What you'll be reading now is part one. Part two will be on its way soon, since it's already written. But my two _wonderful_ beta readers Yugi and Mai are currently checking it. Now before I begin, I'd like to thank my reviewers:

**Amiasha Ruri - **Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, and that you noticed that I've tried to keep everyone in character. Your review is very inspiring thank you!

**Faith –**Thank you! I think you'll be pleased with the Yugi/Seto duel!

**Yugi and Mai –** Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to view and correct my story. I really do appreciate all the help you've contributed to my story thus far, _especially_ with chapter three. You've been great beta readers, thank you!

**Izhizu -** Thanks for your review! You're very motivating, and I certainly do not take any offence about you bringing up my grammar issue. I do need to work on that. I think you'll be more pleased with chapter three though. I was more careful with my spelling and punctuation this time. Let me know if you still notice any flaws after reading this chapter ok? Thanks!

**Leneia – **Thank you for being so forward about my story, I really do appreciate that. In this chapter you'll notice that I paid closer attention to my grammar. You're right, it can be annoying when things are not spelled correctly. Also, in regards to my story plot. I had no idea that the basic plot (everyone goes to Egypt) was done before. But trust me, I doubt my story will turn out like anyone else's. I think you'll be pleased. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**S. Chensu and Luff - **Thanks for the reminder. You're right; speech marks were a problem. I appreciate you mentioning it. Oh and your welcome about Tea! I don't like Tea bashing either. Thanks so much for reviewing Luff!

**DreamCherry66 - **LOL! I love your reviews! Ryou will be raising some of his money in part one of chapter three, but he'll be raising the rest in part two in an interesting way. Thanks for reviewing!

Well, I believe that's everyone. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story! Now I would like you to enjoy part one of chapter three!

**"Through the Pharaoh's Eyes"**

Chapter three, Part 1: "Raised the Money, Now off To Egypt!"

It was nearing the end of the school day, and Yugi was restless. He tried to pay attention to the lesson, but every time he attempted to re-focus his attention on the teacher, his mind would begin to wonder to other things, such as his duel with Seto Kaiba.

He wondered how they would duel. After all, things were different now; Yami had his own body, so he could no longer duel with him as he did so often in the past. Suddenly Yugi grew doubtful as he came to a certain realization. It was _because_ of Yami that he was even titled the "king of games," and now Yami could no longer fight his duel with him. Yugi knew that he was a _good_ duelist, but not _great_. Not like Yami. Yami was the _true_ "king of games." Yugi sighed. Why did he believe he even had a chance at beating Seto Kaiba by himself? Yugi remembered when he challenged Kaiba earlier on in the day. Some how he had gotten this sudden surge of confidence. He felt as though he could have challenged anyone at anytime and would have won. But why not now?

Yugi had been anxious all day at the idea of dueling Kaiba. But now, he no longer knew how he felt about the duel. All he knew was that he would try his hardest, and would do his best. Yugi only hoped that his best was good enough. After all, he was playing to keep his title, as well as the money for Egypt. He would not let Kaiba strip his title away from him. But most importantly, Yami was counting on him to win the duel. This was their chance to go to Egypt, and Yugi wasn't about to ruin it for himself or his best friend. Yugi sighed deeply. Talk about pressure.

When the last bell of the day had finally rung, Ryou did not waste any time. He quickly gathered his books and left the classroom. All afternoon he had been trying to think of ways of how he could raise the money for Egypt. He had racked his brain until something came into mind. Then it hit him! Immediately Ryou knew that there was no time to waste. There were only four days left until the due date, and Ryou refused to lose his opportunity to go to Egypt.

As Ryou was about to head out of the school, he remembered something. As if on a mission of high importance, Ryou immediately went in search of Marik. It was only after everyone had finally cleared the halls that Ryou found Marik standing at his locker, retrieving his books. As he approached Marik, he saw three giggling girls eyeing Marik as well as himself. They were whispering something to each other, and blushed when either teen made a glance in their direction. Ryou knew what sort of things they were probably whispering about, and personally, he didn't really care. He was use to all the attention he received from girls. Sometimes he'd find himself almost blushing when girls said the kinds of things they did to him. But right now, he was a little annoyed. He just wanted to talk to Marik, and the girls were a distraction. However as if on queue, they finally decided to leave, giggling as they passed both Marik and Ryou. Ryou took this time to approach Marik.

"Hey Marik, I need to talk to you." Ryou said quickly.

"Weren't those girls hot?" Marik said, still staring at the departing figures.

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Marik, that's not important right now. Listen, did you see Malik today in any of your classes?"

"No, I think he skipped again. Why?"

Ryo sighed in relief. "Good, I believe Bakura did as well. I didn't see him in any of my classes today either."

Marik looked at Ryou with one eyebrow raised. "You're _actually_ relieved that they skipped? I thought you always encouraged Bakura to go to school? Not to mention, you made him promise that he had to if he was going to start living with you."

"I know, but today I'm glad he chose not to listen to me."

"Why?" Marik asked still confused.

"Because Marik, if either Bakura or Malik found out that we were going to Egypt for our class trip what do you think they'd do? They both have their own bodies now, so what do you suppose they're capable of?"

Marik thought about this for a few moments before he responded. "I see your point."

Ryou only nodded in response.

"But what do you propose we do? Just because they both skipped today, doesn't mean they'll keep it up all week. They're bound to figure out that something's up eventually."

"Your right Marik. Which is why neither you nor I will tell them, no matter what they may threaten to do to us. It is crucial that we don't give them any idea that we're hiding something from them."

"Well. I don't know about Bakura, but Malik has a tendency to sense when I'm hiding something from him, and he's relentless until he finds out what it is."

"Alright, but the fact still remains Marik. We _cannot _tell them anything. We will have to find someway of keeping them from school for the next four days. But I doubt that'll be a problem, considering they both play hooky almost every other day."

Marik sighed. "So we have only _four_ days to keep this secret from them right?"

"Right." Said Ryou.

"Well, good luck then. We're both gonna need it."

Téa turned to both Joey and Serenity as they all made their way out of the school and into her car.

"Ok guys, your both going to seriously need to practice, even when your not at my house."

Téa then turned to Serenity. "Serenity, you only have _three _days to learn what I've already learned in three weeks. So you're going to be _very_ busy."

Serenity only nodded, worries etched across her pretty face.

"You'll be ok sis." Said Joey, seeing her concern. "At least you won't have to be a DJ. I _still _can't believe I agreed to that!"

"Joey, I'm doing this for _you_ remember?" Téa said a little annoyed. "Now, I spoke to the principle today and told him all about my dance routine. He liked the idea, and said we could perform in the main auditorium in three days. That way when we raise the money, we can turn it in by the due date on the fourth day."

"Téa, how can you be so confident about this? What if this plan doesn't work?" asked Serenity.

Joey looked from his sister to Téa. Her doubts mirrored his own as well, so he patiently waited for Téa to respond.

Téa was silent for a moment, but then said boldly "Have faith that it will guys. I know it'll all work out in the end."

And with that, she drove her car out of the school's parking lot, and into the direction of her house.

Yugi sauntered out of the school, his mind still full of doubts and worry. He walked down the stairs, and there sat Yami, looking as if he were contemplating something. When Yami heard someone approaching, he looked up quickly. When he saw it was his little hikari, he smiled warmly and immediately approached him.

"Yugi, are you ready?" Yami said as he eyed his hikari curiously.

"Yea, I think so." Said Yugi, eyeing the ground beneath him with interest.

Yami knew right away that there was something wrong with his little light. Not only did his tone sound doubtful, but he also could not keep eye contact as he spoke, and Yami wondered; what brought upon this new change? Did Yugi regret challenging the CEO to a duel? He hoped not.

"Yugi, come with me." They both made their way onto the school's pavement, and headed in the direction of Kaiba's mansion.

"Yugi, tell me what's on your mind, I can see that something is bothering you."

Yugi sighed, but did not answer immediately. He could never hide his emotions from Yami. Yami could read him like a book if he wanted to, even though he could no longer read his thoughts. But Yugi knew that Yami cared about him deeply, and only wanted him to be happy. 'I can't have him worry about me.' Yugi thought. 'I have to tell him.'

"Yami, I appreciate you being concerned for me, but I don't want you to worry about me."

Yami eyed his hikari carefully, but then nodded his head in understanding. They were now walking on the sidewalk, and were at least a mile from Kaiba's house. Yami waited patiently for his hikari to speak again, and silently rejoiced when he heard his light's sweet voice.

"I remember when I first challenged Kaiba earlier today." Yugi began. "I felt confident, with no doubts in my mind. Because I _knew_ we'd win."

Yugi then paused, waiting for Yami to respond. But the former pharaoh remained silent, and so Yugi continued.

"That's because at the time, I thought we'd _both _be dueling him. But then I came to the realization that you were no longer the spirit that would appear in my place whenever I needed your help."

Yami looked at his friend and spoke. "Yugi, I may not be able to fight your battles for you any more, but I can still fight them with you. I'll always be by your side to help you. _I've sworn to protect_ _you._ Do you remember?"

Yugi finally made eye contact with Yami and smiled warmly. "Yes, I remember. I suppose I'm just doubtful because I'll be dueling alone this time."

"But Yugi, you'll do fine. Look how much you've grown in the past three years! I have full and complete faith in you Yugi. You can do this! Your not called the "king of games" for nothing."

"I'm only called the "king of games" because of _you_ Yami! You're the reason I am the person I am today!"

It had finally come out. Yami now understood what was at the heart of the problem. He then stopped his walk and gently took Yugi by the shoulders. Then turning him around, he forced his light to look him in the eyes.

"Yugi, it's because of _you _that I was able to help you. You helped me become a great duelist with your love and compassion towards others. Do you remember the time when I was about to attack Kaiba, even when he had threatened to jump? Yugi, you wouldn't allow it! Even when you _had_ to win the game to save your grandpa! Its because of your compassion Yugi, that you helped me change. I've never been the same since. I continue to change Yugi, because of you. You're the reason why I turned out to be a great duelist. So it's not because of me that you are the kind of person you are today, it's because of yourself that you've changed so wonderfully. You are the _true_ "King of Games Yugi."

Yugi was silent, drinking in everything he just heard. Yami always seemed to say the right things, at the right time.

"Thank you Yami. However it's not just our title that's at steak today, it's also Egypt. I don't want you to lose your opportunity to go to Egypt because of me."

"I won't, because I have complete trust in you. Yugi if I doubted you for even a second, don't you think I would have asked you to let me duel Kaiba myself?" I know you can do this, and I'll be there to support you."

Yugi could not help the smile that spread across his handsome face. His confidence once again restored, he felt renewed with hope, and never more grateful than at this moment to have such a wonderful friend.

Yami looked at his hikari, and seeing the change in his features he smiled. "So, are you ready my friend?"

Yugi looked at Yami with bright-determined eyes; his smile spreading even further, he then nodded and said boldly, "Lets do this."

Seto Kaiba sat at his polished desk planning his strategy for the duel. He had been planning ever since Yugi voiced his challenge, and felt he had developed a nearly flawless strategy. Kaiba thought back to how boldly Yugi had challenged him at the school. Even Kaiba noticed a change in Yugi, but he wasn't about to make that known to anyone else. The CEO could see that Yami had some kind of influence on him, and that the two were growing closer in friendship. 'They might as well have been brothers.' He thought. 'Everyone knows they _look _related.' But that still did not change the fact that the little shrimp had dared to challenge _him_. He would make Yugi regret having challenged Seto Kaiba to a duel! Kaiba smiled to himself, 'and all Yami will be able to do is watch-

But it was at this moment that one of Kaiba's men knocked at the door, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Come in." The CEO said, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Yugi Muto has arrived, along with his friend Yami."

Kaiba sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Lead them down to my dueling arena, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes sir." Said the man, closing the door as he left.

Kaiba got up from his seat, and retrieved his duel deck from the desk. 'This is it Yugi, by the end of the day, I'll be known as the "King of Games," and you will have suffered _greatly_. Kaiba then smirked to himself as he exited his study, closing the door on his way out.

Yami and Yugi found themselves being lead down into Kaiba's dueling arena. Neither of them spoke, as the other seemed to be in deep thought. Yami looked over to his little light. The change was definitely noticeable in Yugi's features and posture. Yami smiled as he saw his hikari's head held up high, determination etched in all his features. He was never more proud of his little hikari than he was at this moment. He only wished he could somehow be there with him in spirit as he use to be when he was trapped in Yugi's millennium item. He wanted to be there _with_ him, not just supporting him on the sidelines. Then a thought came to him. Yami pulled out his dueling deck from his jacket pocket. He always brought his deck with him every where he went, as did Yugi. He quickly went through his cards and took out three monster cards, two magic cards, and two trap cards. Yami looked up from his deck as he realized they were entering the arena. Once inside, Yugi quickly took his place at the front of the arena. He then placed a hand in his pocket to retrieve his deck, and began to study it. Yami took this time to approach his hikari.

"Yugi, I want to speak with you before you begin."

Yugi immediately turned is full attention upon the former pharaoh, welcoming any advice his yami would give him.

"Here, I want you to have these for your duel." Yami then handed Yugi the seven cards he had retrieved from his deck earlier.

"I want you to be able to use these cards Yugi. So even though I cannot duel with you, I'll still be with you in a sense when you use these cards."

Yugi quickly looked through the cards, and smiled. "Your Dark Magician." He said softly. "Thank you."

Yami then placed a slender hand on his hikari's shoulder. "I trust you Yugi, now trust in the heart of the cards."

Yugi's expression was determined as he smiled and nodded. "I will."

It wasn't long after their exchange that Seto Kaiba appeared. He had come in from the other side of the arena, and was now taking his place opposite of Yugi. Yami took this time to move to the side of the arena, but still close enough to Yugi so he could continue to encourage him.

Kaiba looked at Yami and then to Yugi. He then smirked. "So are you ready to hand me your title shrimp?"

Yugi as well as Yami just glared at the CEO, but Yugi responded. "Are you _really_ in such a hurry to lose Kaiba?"

Kaiba only continued to grin. This irked Yami more than he could explain, but he remained silent and continued to eye Kaiba warily.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you shrimp." Kaiba said almost dangerously. "I've decided to throw in a little twist. You know that television equipment I said I'd have set up so that when I win, you would proclaim me as the new "King of Games?" I also said it would be live didn't I? Well, after all that work and money I thought, what the heck? Why not broadcast the _entire _duel live?" I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Yugi? Your not camera shy _are_ you?" Asked Kaiba mockingly.

The truth was that Yugi _was_ camera shy, but he wasn't about to admit that to Kaiba. However Yami knew, and the former pharaoh only hoped that Yugi wouldn't allow himself to be distracted. He couldn't afford to be; too much was at steak.

"Are you ready Yugi? We go on live in one minute." Said the CEO.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Yugi. He would not allow himself to be distracted. Yami was counting on him.

"10 seconds left." Kaiba said.

"Ok." Said Yugi confidently.

Kaiba then looked to the men by the camera equipment. One man did a five-second count down on his fingers to indicate when they'd go live: Five, four, three, two, and _one_.

Kaiba then turned back to Yugi. "Alright Yugi, Yami cannot help you this time. So show me what the _true_ Yugi Muto can do."

Kaiba had said this somewhat mockingly, so he earned a hard glare from both Yami and Yugi.

"Don't worry, I will." Yugi said boldly.

Kaiba smirked at this remark and said, "Good. We both start with three thousand life points. And since you challenged me to the duel, I'll be generous and let you begin first. Ready?"

"You can do this Yugi, just trust in the heart of the cards." Yami said loudly. He may be on the sidelines, but he was going to support Yugi in any way he could.

Yugi nodded in agreement to his friend, and then turned back to Kaiba. "Ready."

"Alright then, let the game begin." Said Kaiba.

Then in unison they both said: **"Lets Duel!"**

Tristan closed the book that he had been reading for the past hour and raised his hands above his head, stretching. Deciding to take a break from reading, he then journeyed into the kitchen to the refrigerator. There he retrieved a bottle of water and some onigiri (riceballs), and went into the living room where he slumped on the couch. There he sat and ate, and every now and then he took a sip of his water.

Tristan naturally began to think of Serenity. He wandered how she was fairing at Téa's right now. Téa could be tough like a drill Sargent at times, and Tristan hoped that Serenity would be able to keep up with her. After all, when it came to dancing, Téa was a natural.

Tristan _really_ looked forward to seeing Serenity dance, and he knew she'd be taught well, and that she was in good hands. Téa was a great friend, and a wonderful dancer. She never seemed to loose her optimism, no matter _how_ hopeless a situation seemed. Tristan admired Téa for that.

Tristan then smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe that Téa had gotten Joey to be her DJ! The mere thought of the famous Joey Wheeler as a DJ was enough to amuse the mind, and so Tristan really looked forward to seeing Joey as a DJ almost as much as he wanted to see Serenity dance. He then chuckled to himself. At least in the end they'd all raise the money they needed for Egypt.

This thought made Tristan think of Ryou next. He hoped that Ryou had a plan set, and was now acting on it. Knowing Ryou, Tristan knew that the soft-spoken boy would not give up until he raised all the money he needed for Egypt. However, Tristan could not help but feel a little selfish. Even though he could not afford to give Ryou any money from his savings, he still wanted to help him in some way. Tristan thought on this for a moment longer. 'Maybe I could-'

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting Tristan from his thoughts. He got up off the couch and grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen. He then checked the caller id; and saw that it was Duke.

"Hey what's up Duke?"

"_Quick_, put on your television to channel 7!" Duke said almost breathlessly.

"Ok, why?" questioned Tristan.

"Just do it Tristan, you'll find out soon."

Without another word, Tristan did as he was told and put on the television to channel 7. What he saw made him gasp. It was Yugi dueling Kaiba! Now Tristan remembered how Yugi said he had challenged Kaiba to a duel. But Tristan imagined that it would either be both Yami and Yugi dueling together, or just Yami. But not Yugi! Not by himself, and certainly not on _live_ television!

Finally Tristan found his voice and spoke into the receiver. "Duke, did Yugi say anything about his duel with Kaiba being live?"

"No, I don't recall him saying _anything_ like that. And somehow, I don't think he knew it was going to be live either. Look at his face!"

Tristan's eyes were already glued onto the television, but he took a closer look at Yugi, who was making his next move. Yugi looked nervous, as some sweat trickled from his brow and down his neck. He seemed nervous, but he looked determined.

"I think your right Duke. But why is Yugi dueling? I thought Yami would be the one dueling. Is Yugi even ready to duel Seto Kaiba by himself?"

"Well apparently he is since he's dueling! Yami must have full trust in Yugi to let him duel like that by himself. After all, there's a lot at stake for them, not just Egypt."

"Right. But where do you suppose Yami is?"

"Well, I don't think he'd leave Yugi for even a second in a situation like this, so he's probably there. The cameras are just not panned on him."

Tristan was silent for a moment and watched the TV. Kaiba had just summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and was about to attack one of Yugi's monsters that were on the field. Kaiba then ordered his Blue Eyes to attack, but in the middle of its attack Yugi summoned one of his trap cards; redirecting the attack to Kaiba's Blue Eyes, destroying the monster. Kaiba looked _very _displeased.

"Well Duke, it seems that Yugi has everything under control." Tristan said while smiling. "Just take a look at his life points. So far Yugi's in the lead by five hundred."

"Yea, I just hope Yugi can continue to keep the lead. Hey, let me come over to your place, that way we can watch this together. I'd rather not talk on the phone while I'm watching this."

"Gotcha. See you in five minutes." Then he hung up the phone, and continued to watch the screen.

"Yugi, I hope you know what your doing." Tristan said, while taking a sip from his water.

Ryou walked heavily back into his house, exhausted from his long day's work. Ever since he had gotten out of school that day, he had been going house to house in his neighborhood asking people if they needed their lawns mowed or their dogs walked. Ryou did whatever needed to be done. And his efforts were not fruitless. He earned a total of one hundred fifty dollars, and guaranteed jobs for the next day.

Ryou was exhausted, but a little relieved. He now had a grand total of one thousand, one hundred fifty dollars. The thousand he had saved up since the beginning of the year, and the one hundred fifty that he raised that day. However, he still had eight hundred fifty left to raise for the trip. Ryou sighed. This was going to require a lot of hard work from him, in such a small amount of time. However, Ryou had yet _another_ plan up his sleeve, but he knew he'd have to wait till tomorrow to put it into action. It was already early evening and Ryou still had some homework to do.

Ryou slowly went up the stairs to his room. He remembered that when he had first gotten home that day, he had not seen Bakura. However, he doubted that his chances this time would be so lucky. His thoughts were proven correct as he entered his room and found Baruka lying on his bed watching TV.

"Bakura, what are you doing in my room?" asked Ryou in annoyance.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm watching TV you baka."

Ryou sighed in frustration, and walked over to Bakura. He snatched the remote control from him before the tomb robber even had time to react. He then clicked the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"Bakura, there is a TV down stairs, go watch your program down there!"

"But I like it better in here!" argued Bakura

"But this is _my_ room, I have homework to do!"

"Well, I'm not leaving. If you want me to, you'll have to make me."

"Bakura, you have no consideration at all. Why don't you go over to Malik's house and bother him! You two have been hanging out quite a bit lately anyway."

Bakura seemed to consider this at first, but then shook his head in response. "Nah, I enjoy messing with you too much to pass this opportunity."

Ryou only glared at Bakura, tossing the remote control on the bed. "Baka."

Bakura only smirked and turned the TV back on.

Ryou sighed and placed his homework on his desk. He then sat down and began to read the assigned text he had for homework. However, it wasn't long into his reading that the tomb robber interrupted him.

"So, what are you reading?" Bakura asked almost playfully.

Ryou sighed, but did not remove his eyes from the text. "Nothing that would interest you."

As if in agreement, Bakura quickly changed the subject. "So why did you come home so late tonight?"

Ryou stiffened at the question. He did not expect Bakura to pick up on that so easily. But he couldn't tell him what he'd been doing all day. If he did, Bakura would eventually make the connection to Egypt. And Ryou couldn't have that.

"I went to a friends house today. I'm entitled to that aren't I?"

"Really, whose house?" Asked Bakura.

"This is not an interrogation Bakura, I don't have to answer your questions. Not to mention that it's _my_ business what I decide to do in my free time, not yours."

"Hmmm really." Bakura said suspiciously. "Would you like me to make this into an interrogation? Now I'm a little curious." He said with a devious smile.

Ryou grew nervous. He knew full well what Bakura would do to him if he kept on evading his questions like this, but he could not tell him, not even under torture. Bakura's form of "interrogation" was not necessarily dangerous, but it involved quite a bit of discomfort, and Ryou knew he'd eventually tell Bakura everything if the tomb robber chose to question him in his fashion. Malik was the same way. Ryou could not help but wonder how Marik was fairing with his yami. He hoped he was at least doing better then him.

"Well, what'll it be Ryou? Will you tell me freely?"

Instead of answering Bakura's question, Ryou got up from the desk and took the remote control away from Bakura. He then started switching channels, in an attempt to distract Bakura. He then stopped on channel seven as he noticed Bakura eyeing him closely and almost dangerously.

"If this is your sad attempt to keep me distracted Ryou, I'm afraid it won't work."

However Ryou made no reply. Instead his eyes were glued to the television, his mouth split partly open. Bakura thought this unusual, especially for Ryou. So he turned his attention to the TV.

Bakura couldn't believe it. Yugi Muto was dueling Seto Kaiba by himself, and was in the lead. However, his life points were now down to one thousand, while Kaiba's were down to six hundred. But where was Yami, and why wasn't he dueling Kaiba himself?

Ryou was the first to speak. "Yugi never said the duel would be live on television! What's going on?"

Bakura took a glance at Ryou. "More importantly," He said. "Why is _Yugi_ dueling Seto Kaiba to begin with?"

Téa made three sandwiches and poured three glasses of ice tea, then with Joey and Serenity's help, they were brought to the table. The three sat down gladly, and began to eat. They were all exhausted from their five-hour practice, and welcomed the small break with no complaint.

After a few minutes of silence, Téa finally spoke. "Serenity, you did really well today."

Serenity smiled weakly, she was relieved that the dance practice was over for the day. She had enjoyed the lesson, however, she did not know until today how truly difficult it was to learn a complicated dance routine in just three days! But Serenity still enjoyed the experience all the same. She had tried some new dance moves that proved to be difficult to perform at first, but in the end, she was able to have her body perform them.

But what Serenity found she enjoyed the most was when her brother tried at his first attempt of DJ. At first Joey kept slipping up, and mumbling most of his words to the songs that Téa had picked out for him. But after some amused laughter from Serenity, and a brief scolding from Téa, Joey finally let loose and actually did pretty decent.

"I have to agree with you Téa." Joey said, as he took big bites from his sandwich hungrily. "Serenity you did great today, I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Joey, You didn't do too bad your self. Pretty soon, you'll be a great DJ!"

Téa nodded in agreement. "Alright, so we have two more days from now to practice the routine and have it ready for the student body. I think we made a lot of progress today guys, lets just make sure we keep up with it for the next two days ok? So please practice at home every opportunity you get."

Serenity sighed, "I will Téa, but I also have exams to study for, so I'll me immensely busy this week. But I'll practice."

Téa looked at Serenity brightly. "Serenity, I really appreciate you working so hard for my dance routine, as well as you Joey. I promise guys, our efforts will not be in vain." She then smiled and left the table, washing her dishes and then placed them in the dish drainer. Serenity and Joey did the same when they finished their dinner, and then joined Téa out in the living room.

"Hey, do you guys want to relax and watch some TV before you have to go?"

"I suppose I could afford a few minutes." Said Serenity before she sat on the couch, making her self-comfortable.

Joey just shrugged and joined both Téa and Serenity on the couch.

Téa flipped through the channels, quickly passing channel seven and going onto eight and nine. But then she paused and quickly changed the TV back to channel seven. She gasped, and gaped at the TV, as did Joey and Serenity.

"I can't believe it." Said Téa. "Its Yugi!"

Marik sat at the kitchen table, while he indulged himself with a bowl of ice cream. He had been studying for his exams for most of the day. However, he was frequently distracted by the noise coming from Malik's room, so he found he could not focus on his studies any longer. He wondered what his Yami did up there from a day to day basis. Maybe it was some sort of project his yami was constructing, but then Marik wondered why Malik would even devote himself to any kind of work that would require him to lift a finger for more than five minutes. Marik ruled out the possibility of it being a school project, but found himself even more at a loss. Eventually someday he was sure he'd find out. In the meantime, Marik just kept his distance from his yami. Especially at times when Malik eyed him as if he were some sort of lab rat, fit for experimentation purposes.

Marik finished his ice cream, and put his bowl in the sink. He then went into the living room and picked up a book to read that he found on the table, and sat comfortably on the couch. It wasn't long until Malik sauntered down the stairs nosily, joining Marik in the living room and plopping on the couch. He then grabbed the remote control and clicked on the TV, and started switching through the channels.

Marik looked up from his book and glared at Malik. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to read if you haven't noticed." Marik said annoyed.

Malik just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yea I noticed, but I want to watch some TV. So go read in your room."

Marik just sighed, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then got off the couch and began to make his way out of the living room. However, just before he was about to climb the stairs he heard Malik speak again.

"So, what are you hiding from me?" Malik said turning his full attention on Marik.

"Excuse me?" Asked Marik.

"You know _full_ well what I'm talking about Marik, don't play games with me."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something from you Malik?" Marik was now growing nervous, how could he have allowed himself to be read so easily? He mentally kicked himself for his careless action.

"Well lets see, you didn't fight back just now when I interrupted you from your book, and told you to go read somewhere else. In fact, you started to leave peacefully. You _never_ let me off that easy Marik. Not to mention you've been avoiding me all day. You only do that whenever there's something you don't want me to know. So what are you hiding from me?"

"I swear its nothing Malik. Now let me go upstairs and read my book."

Marik began climbing the stairs, however just before he got to the top, Malik had caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. Malik then proceeded to yank Marik's arm in back of him, and slowly began to twist it. Marik cried out in pain, but Malik only smiled, whispering in his ear.

"I want you to tell me what your hiding Marik. Now you can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Malik then emphasized his last words by twisting Marik's arm even tighter, earning yet another cry from the teenager. "Your choice Marik." Malik said softly, still grinning.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Malik!" Marik said through clenched teeth.

"Really? Well we'll just have to find out won't we? I think it's about time that you see the _project_ I've been working on for the past three weeks."

Malik then proceeded to take a struggling Marik to his room. Suddenly Marik stopped struggling and stood perfectly still against Malik.

"Malik stop!" Marik said quickly. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"On the TV down stairs, I thought I heard… no it can't be."

"What did you hear?" Asked Malik, now a little curious himself.

A moment passed in silence when Marik heard the same voices again on the TV.

"No, it can't be. Malik let go of me, I have to see what's going on."

Malik's curiosity was at its peek, and so he let go of Marik and hurried down the stairs. Marik followed him back into the living room where the television was set on channel seven. As they both watched the screen intently, Marik knew that the voice he had heard just a few seconds ago was Yugi. Though Marik couldn't understand why it was Yugi dueling Seto Kaiba and not Yami, and on live television for that matter. However, he was _even_ more grateful that Malik was momentarily distracted. Marik breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe from his yami's relentless questioning, for now.

It had been four hours since their duel had started, and Yugi found himself struggling just to stand, as yet another blow was done directly towards his life points. He now had only two hundred life points left, while Kaiba had three hundred. At first Yugi was in the lead for most of the duel. However, later on in the game, Kaiba decided to change his strategy and began to attack Yugi, like a wolf that tore at its prey. Yugi was now weak, and every inch of his body ached. Kaiba had been relentless in his attacks, and he showed no sign of ending either.

Kaiba only smiled at Yugi's pain, he wanted to teach the teen a lesson for even thinking he could challenge him to a duel. The CEO then spoke: "It's your turn Yugi, give me your best shot." He said while grinning.

Yugi slowly began to steady himself, the pain in his legs increasing, but he tried to ignore it. His eyes glaring at the CEO, he then pulled the next card out from his deck.

"I summon- " But before he could finish, pain seared through his entire body, and he dropped to his knees. Tears and sweat streamed down his fair face as he clenched his teeth in pain.

Kaiba stared at Yugi with a slight grin on his face. "Hurts doesn't it? Almost unbearable isn't it?" He asked in a silky voice. "That's how I felt when you first stripped me of my title Yugi. You _deserve_ this pain."

"Kaiba what's going on?" Yami questioned angrily.

"It's simple really." Kaiba said, clearly enjoying the writhing site before him. "When I had my monster attack your little friend over there, not only did it wipe out some of his life points, but it also released its special effect. And I think it's pretty obvious what that effect was."

Yami glared daggers at Kaiba. He wanted so badly to go to his hikari and tell him that everything was going to be all right. But Kaiba wouldn't allow it. Yami had already attempted before, but the CEO threatened that if he took another step closer to Yugi, Yugi would have to automatically forfeit the game, and Kaiba would be the winner. As difficult as it was for the former pharaoh, he had to keep his distance from Yugi. Yami then turned back to the CEO.

"Kaiba, how do you expect him to complete his turn if he's in so much pain? He can't even get off his knees!"

"Well you see, that's the beauty of my monster's special ability." Said Kaiba. "If Yugi can't get off his knees, and duel me while he's standing, then he automatically looses the duel."

"You can't do that Kaiba!" said Yami angrily.

Kaiba grinned at the former pharaoh, "I think I just did." He then turned back to Yugi who was hunching over in pain.

"You have five more minutes Yugi, if you can't stand and summon anything in that time, then _I win_."

Yugi could only glare at Kaiba. His teeth clenched together, and his body trembling in pain that seemed to increase by the minute. He tried to make an attempt to stand, but he fell back on his knees hard. He tried again, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

Yami looked at his little hikari, seeing Yugi on his knees and in pain was almost too much for him to bare. Yugi had tried so hard during the entire duel, and Yami could not be more proud. But the idea that his friend was attacked so unfairly angered him, and he found that he despised Kaiba more than he could ever say for causing his little light such pain. But time now was of the essence, and Yami had to do something quick.

"Yugi, you must stand up! I know it hurts, but if you let Kaiba succeed, he'll win the duel! Be strong Yugi, you can beat this, show the entire world how strong you _really_ are!"

Yugi turned his tear-streaked face in his friend's direction. He nodded his head, and slowly tried to stand up. At first he nearly fell back onto his knees, but he steadied himself and managed to stand upright. His legs still shaking slightly from the pain, Yugi turned to look at Kaiba, while glaring at him.

Kaiba couldn't believe it. He stared in shock at the trembling but steady form in front of him. However, he immediately composed himself, closing his eyes as if indifferent to the situation.

"Alright, make your move." He said.

"Gladly." Said Yugi.

Yami smiled at his hikari, Yugi was growing up.

Yugi took a moment to look at the card he had drawn from his deck earlier. He smiled to himself. It was Yami's Dark Magician. He could almost feel Yami's presence within the card, and that gave him strength.

'Now, Kaiba is at three hundred life points, with one monster on the field, along with a trap card. His monster has a total of two thousand points. However, if I summon the Dark Magician, He'll have a total of two thousand five hundred attack points. But if I attack his monster, he'll probably use his trap card to stop the attack. But if he does use his trap card, I'll activate mine, and redirect my attack to his monster. Then once his monster is destroyed, I can use the remainder of my attack points to wipe out the rest of his life points. I could end this duel _right_ now.'

Yugi smiled to himself, and said loudly "I summon the Dark Magician!"

Yami smiled, it was because of Yugi's faith in the heart of the cards that enabled him to draw his Dark Magician at just the _right_ moment.

"Dark Magician, destroy his monster and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

The Dark Magician immediately did what he was told. However, just before he could attack, Kaiba activated his trap card just as Yugi predicted and redirected his attack on Yugi. Yugi however, only smiled and activated his trap card as well, forcing the attack back on Kaiba's monster and his life points. The Dark Magician first destroyed Kaiba's only monster on the field, then went for Kaiba. Striking him, and wiping out the rest of his life points.

Kaiba lost. He couldn't believe he lost _again_.

Yami gave a loud cheer, **"You did it Yugi, I knew you could do it!" **The former pharaoh then ran over to Yugi and embraced his hikari.

Yugi smiled, "I couldn't have done it without your support Yami." He then gasped as Yami hugged him tighter.

Yami noticed this little action, and stepped back, while releasing Yugi. "I'm sorry, are you still in pain?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. The pain receded once Kaiba's life points reached zero. I had just realized that we were still on live television that's all.

Yami and Yugi then turned to Kaiba who apparently had been watching their whole exchange. Yugi looked at the CEO, and said boldly: "Kaiba, I think it's about time that you keep to our deal. We would appreciate it if you gave us the money for our class trip."

Kaiba glared at the two look a likes with disdain, clearly not wanting to do what he promised. However, his expression began to soften slowly and he sighed. "Would you like cash or check?"

**Author's Note:**

Well what did you all think? Review and let me know! The seniors will be leaving to Egypt in part two of chapter three. Thank you all for reading!

Please Review!


End file.
